Conworlds:Featured conworlds
This page lists previously featured Conworlds. Please move the blurbs written about a world here when it comes time to feature another world. September 2008 Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings is a conworld inspired by the fiction of Greg Egan and the collaborative SF project Orion's Arm. It is a realistic hard SF post-singularity setting that portrayed the scale and alien-ness of a post-singularity world while still allowing for personal and interesting stories that are relevent to a modern human mind. In the form of a lengthy, involving, and easy-to-understand timeline, this one-page project describes its world through time in detail. October 2008 United Islands of Georgeland "The United Islands of Georgeland, also known as the United Islands, UIG or usually simply Georgeland, is an archipelago located in the southern Indian Ocean. The six islands of the group form an independent sovereign republic. Discovered by Spanish explorer Juan Delmago in 1760, Georgeland was first settled by European settlers in 1781, when the British established their first colony. Georgeland became an independent nation in 1891, though it remained part of the British Empire until 1929, when it became the first part of the Empire to peacefully secede."... Featuring a major category with articles on government, law, politics, military, geography, economy, etc. among others. December 2008 The Alliance of the Tri-Star Confederation The Tri-Star Confederation is a league of sentient beings that live on planets in the Centauri system. The League currently includes the Delions and the Osmiridians & is planned to include the Precorians once they advance to a certain point. January 2009 Future World Future World is a world that takes place in current day Earth except that there are new nations replacing the old ones in a New World Order roleplaying scenario. At the turn of the millennium, world governments became unstable. After the beginning of the global War On Terrorism, the fear of a third world war became a common issue. Nations had to choose sides and corruption within nations grew. Suddenly, nations began to collapse and enter civil wars. The people no longer wanted to live in a corrupt environment. Nations such as the United States split into new nations. This resulted in a New World Order, where new nations rose out of the old and global civil war and rioting became more common. Choose a region of the world and create your new nation out of the old. Decide if your nation will be a free nation or a new dictatorship. Will you expand through peace and aid other nations or grow through invasion and power? March 2009 United Islands of Georgeland January 2010 Future World Future World is a world that takes place in current day Earth except that there are new nations replacing the old ones in a New World Order roleplaying scenario. At the turn of the millennium, world governments became unstable. After the beginning of the global War On Terrorism, the fear of a third world war became a common issue. Nations had to choose sides and corruption within nations grew. Suddenly, nations began to collapse and enter civil wars. The people no longer wanted to live in a corrupt environment. Nations such as the United States split into new nations. This resulted in a New World Order, where new nations rose out of the old and global civil war and rioting became more common. Choose a region of the world and create your new nation out of the old. Decide if your nation will be a free nation or a new dictatorship. Will you expand through peace and aid other nations or grow through invasion and power? February 2010 Global Treaty Organization The Global Treaty Organization (GTO) or simply Global Treaty (GT) is an international organization created to facilitate economic development, social progress and international security, among others, between its 5 member states below. It is part of The Nearly Real World. Heigard, oficially the Republic of Heigard (French: République de Héigarde, Spanish: República de Héigard) is a country in the Bay of Biscay in Western Europe, consisting of four inhabited islands and several rocks and isles. It's located west of France and north of Spain. The Republic of Ivalice (commonly referred to as Ivalice) is a federal constitutional republic located off the eastern coast of the United States of America. It is an island country. Ivalice is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean. Leubantia, officially the Republic of Leubantia, is a country in the Baltic Sea, north of Poland. The country is a republic, with its President being Îdwärd Zünlé Büns Wîrlä. The first Leubantian state was founded in 1593 BC, but modern Leubantia has only existed since 1989. Surea (朝本 Jupon), officially the Republic of Surea (ROS) (朝本民囯 Jupon-minggukku), often refers to as the ‘Land of the Morning’s Root’ due to the characters which make up Surea’s name mean ‘Morning-origin’, is an island nation in East Asia. Located in the East China Sea, it lies to the south of the Republic of Korea and Zonyon, east of the People’s Republic of China and west and north of Japan. Its capital is Konggei, one of the largest metropolitan city in the world and a major global city. Its territory covers a total area of 80,017 square kilometres and has a population of almost 118 million, making it one of the most densely populated regions in the world. Lxungion, officially the Independent Republic of Lxungion is a small country in southeast asia. Lxungion has slightly more land area than the state of Delaware. Overall, the topography is mainly mountainous, with tropical forest being the preponderance of the land area. It is believed that the first people in Lxungion were farmers from China around 300 AD. March - April 2010 Union of Everett The Union of Everett, Everett, UE, UEV or UoE is a new nation located in North America, created in 2003. It is made up of the eastern half of the United States of America, Canada and Mexico, Haiti, Belize and Puerto Rico. Everett has a land area of 2.3 million square miles, containing 39 states, the largest of which is Quebec, formerly of Canada. Everett has a population of nearly 246 million citizens. The capitol city is Everett City, located in the state of New York. Everett recently fought against another nation known as the Grand Yarphese Republic in the 2010 Yarphese War alongside the United Kingdom, NATO, the Commonwealth of Nations and Cascadia. The Union of Everett is also a part of Future World, a role-playing game set in present day but will advanced technology added in to spice things up. May 2010 Spanish Islands The Spanish Islands, officially the Kingdom of the Spanish Islands (Spanillian: Islas Españolas el Reino de la; Spanish: El Reino de las Islas Españolas; Portuguese: O Reino das Ilhas Espanhol) is a small island nation in the south Caribbean. It is primarily inhabited by Spanillian and Spanish speaking people. This Kingdom is ruled by King Arturo Estranda. The islands are located south-west of Cuba. The Spanish Islands are a member of the Nearly Real World, a realist worldbuilding project where fictional countries can interact with each other. July 2010 Heigard Heigard, oficially the Republic of Heigard is a country in the Bay of Biscay in Western Europe, consisting of four inhabited islands and several rocks and isles. It's located west of France and north of Spain. Its Head of State and Government is President Johann Meukervan. Heigard is a member of the Nearly Real World, a realistic worldbuilding project where fictional countries can interact with each other. November 2010 New Cambria New Cambria, officially the Republic of New Cambria (French: République de Nouvelle-Cambrie; Hejvat: Orvehi Đijoro) is a country in the North Atlantic Ocean, comprising the island of New Cambria and five smaller populated islands near the boundary between the Atlantic and Arctic oceans. Home to a culturally distinct indigenous people known as the Keva, New Cambria was explored by French fur traders beginning in the 1610s, then settled mostly by Roman Catholic emigrants from Great Britain during the seventeenth- and eighteenth centuries. New Cambria experimented with limited self-rule during World War II, and declared its independence from the United Kingdom in 1956. Following a series of negotiations between the British and New Cambrian governments, the Republic of New Cambria was recognized in 1961, and functions under a parliamentary republican form of government. Arvant is its capital and largest city. Category:Portal